La maldición del Rinnegan
by 2Marissj2014
Summary: Cada vez que veo pasar a la gente, puedo notar que son felices… veo sus sonrisas, sus rostros irradiando felicidad, felicidad que no poseo, envidio eso, lo admito, mi felicidad me fue arrebatada, todo por culpa de una maldición, la cual hiso que a los ojos de la gente sea un monstruo, un fenómeno, un peligro inminente. resto del summary dentro del fic


**Nombre:** La maldición del Rinnegan

 **Autor:** 2marissj2014

 **Fecha** :17/08/15

 **NOTAS:** HOLAAAA, gente hermosa, sensual y zhukulenta que leerá mi fic, hoy les traigo mi primer fic en esta página :'D estoy emocionada w bueno los invito a leer mi perfil y a ver mi trabajo ;D okno… pero si pueden ir a que es donde este fic también esta 7u7 busquen como mari_haruno dentro de poco hare otro fic ;) emm bueno espero les guste y a leer

 **Resumen:** Cada vez que veo pasar a la gente, puedo notar que son felices… veo sus sonrisas, sus rostros irradiando felicidad, felicidad que no poseo, envidio eso, lo admito, mi felicidad me fue arrebatada, todo por culpa de una maldición, la cual hiso que a los ojos de la gente sea un monstruo, un fenómeno, un peligro inminente. Lástima que ellos no saben que este monstro o fenómeno tiene que dar su vida por ellos, mientras ellos siguen con sus burlas y maltratos yo los recordare con odio, para demostrarles que ya no seré igual, otros me ven con lastima por lo que me eh convertido… patético, ellos fueron los que me hicieron esto, es hora de que vean las consecuencias.

 **Recuerdos: el comienzo del sufrimiento**

 **Pov's Pain/Yahiko**

Muchos dicen que cuando alguien muere debes afrontarlo, seguir adelante y luchar para que tus seres queridos no te vean mal… es fácil decirlo, para mi es imposible, ya que, no tengo familiares, lo único que tengo es a mi amiga Konan, y una promesa la cual pienso cumplir a toda costa…aunque cueste mi vida. Me llamo Yahiko, tengo 18 años y desde la muerte de mi amigo y casi hermano Nagato, eh cargado con la culpa, si tan solo hubiera evitado que el dijera que yo no era el líder…podría haber salvado su vida, él era el puente que nos guiaría a la paz, yo solo era un pilar de dicho puente… lamentablemente el puente fue derrumbado y junto a él todos los pilares a excepción de mi, cualquiera diría que era una forma de referirme en cuanto nuestro objetivo…terminar con la guerra y que solo reine la paz en este mundo.

Nagato desde que jiraiya-sensei termino con nuestro entrenamiento, tuvo un sueño… volver a estar junto a sus hermanas, aquellas que por miedo a que no pudiéramos protejerlas, se las entrego a sensei para que estuvieran a salvo en su aldea, antes de morir me pidió con sus últimos suspiros un favor… Aun recuerdo esas últimas palabras.

 **Flashback pov's Yahiko**

Lo único que pude ver fue cuando la sangre de Nagato golpeo mi rostro, escuche el grito proveniente de konan, y sentí la mirada de satisfacción de Hanzo. Antes de que el cuerpo de Nagato golpeara el suelo, lo sostuve con mis brazos y salte hacia atrás, hanzo solto a konan y desapareció, comencé a correr lejos mientras konan me seguía desde atrás. Nagato me dio una sonrisa débil mientras trataba de hablar.

Yahiko- Nagato no te esfuerces, estas muy herido, por favor resiste, al menos, hasta que lleguemos, a la aldea más cercana.- suplique mientras saltaba por los arboles del bosque para ir hasta la aldea de la hierba

Nagato- tks… ambos, sabemos..q..qu.e no podre...res...istir tanto...Hugh.- comento mientras me miraba con culpabilidad

Konan: vamos, Nagato por favor… no seas negativo….no puedes dejarnos solos…-le suplico Konan, mientras trataba de retener las lagrimas

Yahiko- tú no puedes morir, no recuerdas que tenemos que traer paz a este mundo… solo confía en mi.- pedí mientras aguantaba las ganas de llorar

Nagato- confió en ti,… pe…pero… quisiera..que me prometieras dos cosas …u…por favor…- me dijo mientras su mano se aferraba a mi capa

Yahiko-dime.

Nagato-… para traer la paz...Debes tener el Rinnegan… ¿cierto?...por favor quédate con el... Si llego a morir… No sería bueno que caiga..En manos erróneas….- contesto con una mirada solemne… yo solo me quede callado.- el segundo favor es…lo que más anhelo… Tu sabes, que…siempre eh querido…Volver a ver a…Mis hermanas... por favor… encuéntralas..y protégelas…

Yahiko-….

Nagato- PROMETELO YAHIKO.- grito con desesperación

Yahiko- lo… lo prometo.-respondí al fin

Nagato- gracias.- me dijo mientras sus ojos se cerraban y daba su último suspiro.

Konan-no…no..no..NO NAGATO-grito Konan mientras soltaba unas lágrimas

Yahiko-….-yo solo quede en silencio, sin saber que decir, mientras la lluvia caía sobre mi cabellera, las finas gotas de agua camuflaron mis lagrimas, aquella lluvia solo significo algo… la muerte de Nagato no sería en vano… como solía decir sensei… luego de la tormenta, sale el sol y con él la calma.

 **Fin flashback pov's Yahiko**

Ya han trascurrido 6 meses desde aquel incidente…en mi camino por tratar de traer la paz... Encontramos a Madara…o mejor dicho su sucesor, nos propuso un trato, prestar nuestra fuerza, para traer la paz… aquella oferta no fue rechazada ni por mí…Ni por Konan… durante 4 meses estuvimos buscando candidatos para el nuevo Akatsuki debían ser diez… Descontando a Konan, Zetsu y a mi… Madara encontró a 6… solo falta 1, pero eso se verá más adelante. Decidimos colocarlos en parejas para realizar misiones

Kakuzu: Es el tesorero de akatsuki, cuando deserto de su aldea mató a los ancianos de la aldea, tomo sus corazones, y huyó con el conocimiento de las técnicas prohibidas más preciadas de su aldea, es una persona codiciosa, avara, a menudo no se involucraba en algo a menos que gane algo, se unió a akatsuki solo por dinero… no fue tan difícil convencerlo. Es inmortal, tiene una gran capacidad de razonamiento y ataque a larga y corta distancia, su compañero es hidan la única razón por la que Kakuzu aguanta a Hidan es porque no puede deshacerse de él. Debido a su temperamento violento, Kakuzu a menudo mataba a todos los que estaban cerca de él cuando estaba enfurecido. Hidan, por lo tanto, era el socio perfecto para Kakuzu.

Sasori Akatsuna: Prodigio de la aldea oculta de la arena, era el maestro de las marionetas, a la edad de 6 comenzó a construir marionetas. Cuando deserto de suna, peleó contra el tercer kazekage, lo derroto y lo convirtió en unas de sus armas más letales, es un experto en crear venenos y sus antídotos. Lo colocamos con orochimaru para que lo vigile y descifre sus objetivos con akatsuki.

Itachi Uchiha: Ambu de konoha a los 13 años, completo 340 misiones oficiales en total: 53 de rango D, 152 de rango C, 134 de rango B, 0 de rang de rango S, asesino a todo su clan dejando vivo a su hermano menor, poseedor del sharingan, Mangekyō Sharingan, Amaterasu, Izanami y el Susano. Excelente control del elemento fuego

Kisame Hoshigakii: Más conocido como Monstruo de la neblina renegado de la aldea de Kirigakure, ex miembro de los Siete Espadachines de la Niebla, siempre está con su espada Samehada, lo más interesante es que no corta como toda espada…sino mas bien.. Desgarra y roba chakra a los adversarios. Decidimos ponerle como compañero de Itachi, ya que, Itachi es el único que se enfrentaría a él sin ser desmembrado

Hidan: un miembro bastante terco, idiota, infantil pero fuerte para la organización, es inmortal, es por así decirlo, un fanático religioso de un tal jashin, sus rituales consistían en matar, y hacer sufrir a las víctimas. Fue difícil hacer que entrara a la organización, su fuerte era tortura, asesinato era ágil con su guadaña de tres hojas. Su compañero es Kakuzu, ambos son el dúo zombie de akatsuki.

Orochimaru: Sannin de konoha, fue un compañero de jiraiya sensei, experimenta con los aldeanos de la aldea del sonido… es un shinobi poderoso, aunque tiene sus defectos, uno de ellos es que quiere llegar a tener vida eterna poseyendo cuerpos jóvenes y fuertes, según Sasori nos ah informado tiene planeado robar el Rinnegan y el sharingan, ya tiene bajo su poder varios Kekkei Genkai… Madara nos ordeno tenerlo en vigilancia quizás no pueda hacer nada por ahora, pero cabe la posibilidad de que si obtiene el sharingan de Itachi, estaremos perdidos

Cada uno de ellos fue seleccionado por Madara, nuestro objetivo era capturara a los, Bijū según Madara es la única forma de traer la paz a este mundo. Sinceramente, se que Madara tiene otro objetivo el cual ah ocultado de nosotros… no estoy seguro de que es, pero lo averiguare.

Hasta ello, eh mandado a Hidan y Sasori a averiguar información de las hermanas de Nagato, (decidí enviarlo a ellos ya que Kakuzu está fuera buscando recompensas y de orochimaru no me fio) si las encuentro tratare de ser el hermano que Nagato siempre quiso ser y ser lo que ellas necesitan, Konan me ah ayudado demasiado con ello… eh preparado habitaciones para cuando las encuentre al lado de mi habitación, hace 5 años que no hemos sabido de ellas, solo recuerdo lo hermosas que eran, sakura, cabello rosa y ojos jade con unas largas pestañas negras, era muy juguetona, era la luz de Nagato, era muy hermosa, luego estaba mari, cabello negro y ojos negros era más tranquila y seria para ser un bebe, siempre que sakura lloraba, mari agarraba su manita y le sonreía… eran unidas…supongo que aun lo son.

Dentro de unos 10 o 20 minutos vendrían Sasori y Hidan para entregar la información de Sakura y mari. Mientras espero busco en mi cajón una foto de Mari y sakura que sensei nos dio cuando Tsunade-hime le envió una carta.

TOC TOC

Yahiko- ¿quién es?-pregunte al escuchar el sonido de la puerta

Konan- soy yo Yahiko-contesto

Yahiko- pasa…-dije volviendo a ver la foto

Konan- …- abrió la puerta y me vio-que estas..-sonrio y se acerco hasta mi, se coloca detrás de mí, comencé a sentir sus caricias en mi cabello, para luego rodear desde atrás con sus brazos mi cuello, con voz dulce me hablo- cuantos recuerdos, no lo crees Yahiko.

Yahiko-si, esta fotografía me trae recuerdos… ¿sabes algo Konan?-le dije mientras tocaba sus manos, eran suaves

Konan- dime.

Yahiko- hace tiempo eh querido decirte algo.- dije un poco avergonzado, hace tiempo cuando teníamos 13 años le confesé mis sentimientos por Konan a Nagato… el me dijo solamente "Nagato- etto...yahiko lamento decirte que…ya lo sabía -.-U"…. ese día fue el más vergonzoso de mi vida, aunque creo que es momento de que… le diga a Konan mis sentimientos por ella- yo..

TOC TOC

Yahiko-"ME CAGO EN LA GRAN…"-pensé- ¿Quién es?-conteste fríamente aunque a la vez molesto por interrumpir MI momento con konan.

¿?- Lider, el informe de la misión- soy saso...

¿?- YA COÑO, LIDER DE PACOTILLA, NO TENGO TODO EL TIEMPO DEL MUNDO JODER-escuche detrás de la puerta, a lo que un ligero tic apareció en mi ojo derecho, Konan me veía con una gota en la cabeza mientras mostraba una sonrisa nerviosa

¿?-Tks hidan cállate o te convertiré en una marioneta, ten un poco de respeto por los demás.-ordeno un joven de estatura baja cabellos rojizos y ojos color marrones, mientras abría la puerta

Hidan- Sasori… ahora no habrá nada de respeto, quiero comer joder, y lo único que impide eso, esa importante tarea, es este estúpido reporte D:-reprocho con cólera

Pain (Yahiko)-ya cállense-dije firmemente- Sasori... dime que averiguaron-pregunte mientras le indicaba que podía hablar

Sasori- según lo que hemos estado buscando, descubrimos que una de las niñas se encuentra en konoha y la otra no se sabe donde puede estar-dijo mientras me entregaba unos documentos más un pergamino- la niña que encontramos en konoha fue adoptada por una familia pequeña, ahora la niña tiene 6 años y tiene el cabello rosa largo con ojos jade, la hemos seguido y nos dimos cuenta de que…- Sasori bajo la cabeza, esto no me da buena espina… que le pasa a sakura o que le hacen que se puso así

Pain (Yahiko)- Sasori… ¿qué es lo que sucede?-conteste, a lo que él me miro con un poco de temor y nerviosismo. – Hidan, habla-dicte molesto

Hidan- la niña es maltratada por niños y niñas algunos son de su edad otros son de la academia eh incluso niños de grado chunnin, la hemos observado tratando de defenderse, pero varios de los mocosos van en grupo y la golpean… muchas veces la encontramos en los campos de entrenamiento llorando.- respondió seriamente

Sasori- aunque, hay un niño que la defiende, es el niño del Kyūbi, al parecer han establecido una amistad, ambos están solos, la familia adoptiva de sakura no le presta atención, el mocoso no tiene padres ninguno tiene amigos, y son tratados como monstros.- finalizo Sasori… no podía creer que sakura sufra tanto, encontré a sakura pero no a mari… esto se está poniendo muy complicado

Pain (yahiko)- pueden retirarse-dije simplemente

Hidan y Sasori- HI- respondieron, Sasori salió con calma… Hidan se fue corriendo a toda velocidad y grito -TENGO HAMBREEEEEEEEEEEEE

Konan- Yahiko que piensas- me interrogo cuando cerró la puerta

Yahiko- Sinceramente…esto me está preocupando, ahora sé que le pasa a sakura pero… donde esta mari… ambas tienen el Rinnegan…no sería correcto que las atrapen- era cierto en parte no era buena señal… será mejor que envié a otro equipo- Konan llama a Itachi y a Kisame, creo que ellos podrán encontrar algo.

Konan- ¿estás seguro?... es mejor que envíes a Itachi solo… y a Kisame a buscar la información de los Bijū… Madara sospechara… no sería bueno que el también sepa lo de sakura y mari… yo aun no me fio de sus intenciones.- contesto con tranquilidad

Yahiko- tienes razón…. de todas formas llámalos… les daré la misión para que partan mañana.- me levante de la silla de mi escritorio y me dirigí a una ventana cercana, el sol estaba ocultándose por el oeste… dando comienzo a la noche

Konan- está bien, ya regreso-me respondió mientras yo seguía viendo el paisaje pintado en la ventana

Yo solo cerré los ojos y me fui a ver unos libros de la biblioteca gigantesca de mi oficina, decidí leer un libro que jiraiya sensei escribió y entrego a Nagato una noche de tormenta, saque el libro y me volví a sentar, comenzando mi lectura mientras esperaba Itachi y Kisame

Espero que Itachi pueda encontrar el paradero de mari… espero volver a verlas pronto, cuando escuche lo que le hacían a sakura…. Quede en shock… ella era parte de lo más importante para Nagato y no pude protegerla… me siento inútil y a la vez desesperado. Hace tiempo me di cuenta que en este mundo solo hay odio…no importa que seas; anciano, ambu, ninja, mujer, hombre hokague o niño… el odio siempre está presente…gracia a él ni los niños pueden ser niños… algunos sufren por la soledad, otros son maltratados, me pregunto… ¿Qué hicieron para estar en un mundo tan cruel?¿ que hicimos para que exista la guerra? ¿Acaso estamos pagando los pecados de una vida pasada?... eh tratado de comprender eso… y siempre tengo la misma respuesta… En esta vida la felicidad no es fácil de encontrar, cada uno tiene un camino que recorrer para encontrar su lugar en este mundo. Esas palabras fueron las que Nagato me enseño una noche… quizás ahora no sea lo alguien digno de admiración…pero quisiera que esas niñas puedan encontrar su lugar en este mundo.

TOC TOC

¿?- líder somos nosotros, Itachi y Kisame-escuché la voz grave y a la vez risueña del tiburón

Pain (Yahiko)- pasen- cuando dije eso, pasaron un joven de 14 años cabello largo atado en una coleta simple ojos negros y ojeras en los ojos, atrás del estaba un hombre-tiburón piel azul de 2 metros con una sonrisa burlona

Itachi- ¿Cuál es la misión?-pregunto directamente

Pain (Yahiko)- es una misión para recolectar información… Kisame-lo mire y le respondi- tu buscaras información del shukaku-el asistió, luego dirigí mi mirada a itachi- Itachi, necesito que busques a una persona, estos son los pocos datos que tenemos de ella… ahora debe tener 6 años-le dije entregándole una carpeta con 6 hojas, el me miro sorprendido

Itachi- ¿Cuándo partimos?-pregunto recobrando la compostura

Pain (Yahiko)- partirán mañana a las 6:00am… tienen tiempo hasta 3 semanas.- indique con tranquilidad- antes de que se vayan les diré una cosa… sobre todo a ti Itachi… ten cuidado con orochimaru… como Sasori y hidan llegaron recientemente de una misión y al solo tener a 1 persona para buscar más información tendré que enviarlo… tratare de enviarlo lo más lejos posible pero no prometo nada ¿de acuerdo?

Itachi- está bien… dígame líder… quien a quien tengo que buscar-pregunto

Pain (Yahiko)- podría decirse que es mi hermana…-dije tranquilamente, a o que ambos me miraron con asombro- necesito que la busquen… como saben poseo el Rinnegan, por lo cual ellas también… necesito que recolectes información de ella para poder traerla… encontré a la menor… pero me falta la mayor… no se de ellas desde que eran unas bebes…-lo ultimo dije en un murmullo

Itachi- tiene alguna idea de donde pueda estar-me dijo mientras me miraba

Pain (Yahiko)- no… no tengo ni la más mínima idea… pero es necesario encontrarlas… si alguien descubre que tienen el Rinnegan… la usaran como arma… o peor aun… la usaran como experimento

Kisame- entendido líder… nos retiramos, vamos Itachi-san

Itachi- hmp- asistió el menor y se fueron

 **Fin pov's Pain / Yahiko**

 **pov's autora**

Yahiko se dejo caer en la silla y cerró los ojos dispuesto a descansar . Lo que Yahiko no sabia... era que en la oscuridad una invocación de una serpiente estaba presente en el cuarto. La serpiente se escabullo y salió de la habitación sin ser vista por los ojos del lider de akatsuki. Comenzó a arrastrarse por pasillos hasta que llego a una habitación en particular… la habitación de orochimaru. Dentro del cuarto estaba orochimaru el cual se encontraba mesclando unos químicos en la penumbra de la habitación, estaba rodeado de libros y papeles sueltos por doquier, sintió que alguien lo observaba y se giro hacia la puerta, donde debajo de la misma se escabullía una serpiente blanca, al ver a él animalillo sonrió con satisfacción, y la tomo en su mano.


End file.
